Petites histoires de famille
by Luneternelle
Summary: Petites histoires sur les familles que forment nos chères nations humanisées ! ;)
1. Gilbert, du bist awesome und du traümst

**Auteur :** Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'**Axis Powers Hetalia** sont à **Hidekaz Himaruya** et les **nations non-officielles** aux **fans** !

**Rating : **K

**Genre(s) :** Family, fluff

**Résumé :** Petites histoires sur les « familles » que forment nos chères nations humanisées ! ;)

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** S'il y a bien une chose que j'adore dans Hetalia, ce sont les pseudo-familles qu'il y a x) Raison pour laquelle j'écris sur elles n_n

En espérant que mes histoires vous plairont, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**PS :** Concernant cet O-S, ce sont les prénoms humains qui sont utilisés n_n Pas besoin de vous préciser qui s'appelle comment, vous devinerez tout seul ;)

* * *

Gilbert était _awesome_, et cela, tout le monde le savait.

Alors pourquoi Elizaveta faisait-elle semblant - car elle ne pouvait que simuler - de ne prêter aucune attention à son _awesome_ personne ?

L'albinos détailla la hongroise assise sur un banc en face de lui, à l'autre bout du petit parc. Les vêtements de garçons abîmés qu'il lui avait connus durant leur enfance avaient cédé leur place à des habits plus féminins. En effet, elle portait une robe verte assortie au fichu qui retenait ses longs cheveux châtains et ondulés dans lesquels était fichée une fleur solitaire.

Sans explication, le cœur de Gilbert se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé, le prussien concentra son regard de sang sur la petite fille qui se trouvait sur les genoux d'Elizaveta. Mis à part son fichu blanc, l'enfant était vêtue de la même tenue que sa... nourrice ? Mère ?

Bizarrement, l'albinos sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette idée. De ce qu'il en voyait, la petite et la hongroise ne partageaient aucune caractéristique physique. Gilbert décida qu'il n'y avait aucun lien parenté entre elles. Son _awesome_ personne l'aurait immédiatement vu. Cette pensée le rassura.

Un petit groupe de personnes entra alors dans le parc. Le prussien reconnut Lars, un hollandais, et sa demi-sœur belge, Bella, ainsi que Yao, un chinois, accompagné de ses quatre frères et sœur adoptifs : Kiku, un japonais, Tian, une taiwanaise, Heng, un hongkongais, et Chung-Su, un coréen.

Alors que le plus excité des marmots asiatiques entraînait son frère, trop timide et trop gentil pour protester, vers les jeux, les deux autres restèrent auprès de leur aîné qui s'installa à côté d'Elizaveta.

Pendant que Lars fumait un peu plus loin sur ordre de Bella, celle-ci gagatisait avec Yao sur l'enfant qui occupait les genoux de la hongroise.

\- **Quatsch ! **Mon frangin est bien plus _awesome_ que cette gamine ! N'est-ce pas, Ludwig ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son petit frère installé à sa droite, l'albinos se tourna vers lui.

\- Hein, que tu es aussi _awesome_ que m...

Le prussien s'étrangla en voyant son _awesome_ **Bruder** avoir les yeux rivés sur la fillette d'Eli... confiée à Elizaveta. Et quel regard ! On aurait dit que le petit blond contemplait la Septième Merveille du monde.

\- **Ach, ich traume...** se lamenta Gilbert.

* * *

**Quatsch ! : **Sottises !

**Bruder :** frère

**Ach, ich traume... : **Ah, je rêve...


	2. Quand Espagne réfléchit

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Cet O-S est parti d'une discussion avec ma meilleure amie sur l'hypothèse que les gens qui sourient tout le temps ont tendance à ne pas trop réfléchir, raison pour laquelle ils sont continuellement de bonne humeur d'après elle. Ne dit-on pas "heureux sont les ignorants" ? (Argh, je viens de lui donner raison... J'vais me pendre...)

Cette fois, ce sont les noms des nations qui sont utilisées ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Antonio est incorrigible...)

* * *

Antonio déprimait, chose rare chez la nation hispanique. La raison ? Il avait réfléchi et voilà le résultat !

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, il s'était mis à lister toutes les choses qu'il aimait et qui le rendaient heureux : les tomates, les churros, la sangria, Romano...

Ce fut à la mention de la petite nation que tout se gâta. Comme quoi, l'italien mettait le bazar même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Espagne se mit à songer à Romano - et à gagatiser dessus accessoirement. Il se rappela donc que son caractère était aussi infernal que son apparence était mignonne (raison pour laquelle Autriche le lui avait renvoyé illico-presto).

Les pensées de l'espagnol avaient dérivé sur ses deux camarades formant avec lui le Bad Touch Trio : France et Prusse. Francis avait l'adorable petit Canada et Gilbert le sage Allemagne.

L'humeur d'Antonio était alors devenu maussade lorsqu'il s'était posé cette question :

_Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'une énergumène au caractère exécrable, sans manières et malpoli ?_

_..._

_M'enfin, il était quand même trop mignon..._

Et Espagne arrêta de déprimer aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. D'un pas joyeux, il chemina jusqu'à ses plants de tomates afin d'en offrir à Romano dont la_ cuteness_ pardonnait tout.


	3. Essai culinaire

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai essayé de cuisiner. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'en cette matière, le personnage de Hong Kong me correspond beaucoup. Ben oui : d'origine chinoise avec des talents culinaires anglais.

Puis, lors d'une énième discussion sans queue ni tête (chose assez courante) entre ma meilleure amie et moi, on s'est mis à parler des "enfants" de Chine. Et on en est arrivées à la conclusion que Chine a eu : Hong Kong avec Angleterre, Corée du Sud avec Amérique et Corée du Nord avec Russie.

J'ai peur de nous.

Enfin bref, assez de blabla sur ma vie ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**PS 1 :** Les noms humains ainsi que ceux des pays sont utilisés ! Voici le récapitulatif :

**Hong Kong **: Heng

**Corée du Sud :** Chung-Su

**Amérique :** Alfred

**PS 2 :** La recette est à la fin si l'envie vous prend d'essayer ;) Le résultat obtenu par Hong Kong est le même que le mien...

* * *

Trois paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur l'espèce d'omelette marron clair dépassant du mug. Deux horrifiées, une calme. Il s'agissait respectivement de celles d'Angleterre, Chine et Hong Kong. Ce dernier s'était essayé à la cuisine – à la pâtisserie plus précisément – et voilà le résultat.

\- Aiyaaah ! Heng ! Qu'as-tu fait ? s'écria la nation millénaire.

\- Un mug cake au chocolat.

\- _My, my_... soupira Angleterre. En tout cas, c'est raté. Moi, j'aurais réussi.

\- ... Toi ? dit Chine en haussant un sourcil, perplexe. Tu aurais fait un truc complètement cramé, oui !

\- C'est ce que je dis : j'aurais réussi !

\- ... Va falloir qu'un jour tu comprennes que « brûlé » et « comestible » ne vont pas ensemble.

\- _Of course it does_ ! protesta l'anglais. Alfred mange mes plats et s'en porte très bien.

Sentant un début de migraine pointer, Chine n'engagea pas le débat. Il se tourna vers Hong Kong qui, avec son éternel air blasé, pokait la... _chose_ d'une petite cuillère.

\- Heng, je t'interdis de goûter à ça. Va plutôt le jeter à la poubelle. Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses dans le même état que Chung-Su quand il s'était empiffré de cochonneries américaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au sujet d'Alfred ? s'énerva Angleterre, toujours aussi papa-poule envers son ex-colonie.

\- Tout ça est de ta faute ! craqua Chine en désignant le « mug cake ». Si tu ne l'avais pas colonisé pendant quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans, il ne cuisinerait pas aussi mal !

S'ensuivit une dispute où les insultes fusèrent.

\- Fumeur d'opium !

\- Communiste !

\- Rosbif !

\- Mangeur de nems !

\- Monstre à sourcils !

\- Minion !

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Ben oui : t'es petit et jaune.

\- ... Sale punk !

Pendant ce temps, Hong Kong partit cuisiner ailleurs et, avec l'aide précieuse de Taiwan, réussit son mug cake.

* * *

**MUG CAKE AU CHOCOLAT**

_Il vous faut :_

1 mug

25 g de chocolat noir

25 g de chocolat au lait

20 g de farine

20 g de sucre en poudre

20 g de beurre

1 oeuf

4 cuillères à café de lait demi-écrémé

_Choses à faire :_

Cassez les carrés de chocolat, mettez-les dans le mug et ajoutez le beurre.

Faites fondre le tout au micro-ondes jusqu'à ce que ce soit liquide (environ 1 minute) et touillez avec une fourchette.

Ajoutez la farine, le sucre, l'oeuf et le lait, puis touillez jusqu'à ce que ce soit liquide.

Mettez à cuire au micro-ondes pendant 1 minute et 30 secondes.

**C'est prêt ! Bon appétit ! :)**


	4. Berceuse

**Disclaimer :** La chanson **"You'll be in my heart"** appartient à **Phil Collins**.

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour la superbe **amv d'APH** **"You'll be in my heart"** en **multi langage** :) Je vous conseille de la visionner parce qu'elle est juste géniale ! (tapez you'll be in my heart aph, elle dure 1:26 et vient de **khFFaddicts**)

Les paroles françaises de la chanson sont à la fin ;) La version courte, celle du film n_n

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les paupières de Romano se faisaient lourdes, lourdes... Par deux fois, il avait manqué de finir la tête dans son assiette - de tomates bien sûr - en tombant de fatigue. Heureusement pour son orgueil, il s'était repris à temps. Mais cela n'éloignait pas le sommeil.

Espagne avait déjà remarqué de puis un bon bout de temps que son protégé piquait du nez. Mais comme il était certain de se faire envoyer paître, il avait tenu sa langue.

Finalement, il décida d'agir lorsque Romano dodelina de la tête pour la troisième fois. La nation hispanique s'excusa auprès de Belgique et Pays-Bas avec qui ils dînaient, puis prit congé d'eux en portant l'italien en princesse dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne murmura même pas un faible "Bastardo", preuve qu'il était vraiment épuisé.

Arrivé dans la chambre de son petit serviteur, Espagne déposa son précieux chargement sur le lit d'enfant. Tout en bordant Romano, il commença à lui chanter une berceuse.

_\- Cómo me apena verte Ilorar…_

Les paroles prononcés par la voix mélodieuse de l'espagnol parvint jusqu'à l'esprit de l'italien qui était aux portes du pays des songes. En les entendant, un souvenir refit surface dans la mémoire de Romano. Un souvenir lointain qui remontait à l'époque où Papy Rome était encore là et qu'il chantait de sa voix douce et grave une berceuse pour les endormir, lui et Italie.

_\- Stringiti a me piu che puoi…_

* * *

Prusse fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri. Sautant sur ses pieds, dégainant son pistolet qu'il gardait sous son oreiller à portée de main, il se rua vers la source du bruit qui n'était autre que la chambre de son petit frère.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas grâce à un _awesome_ coup de pied de l'albinos. Celui-ci braqua son arme droit devant lui, prêt à tirer sur un quelconque ennemi.

Sauf que cet ennemi, il ne pourrait pas le toucher. Cela, il le devina tout de suite en voyant les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son frère.

Son ennemi était immatériel. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'Allemagne avait fait.

Baissant son arme et la coinçant à l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama afin qu'elle reste à sa portée, Prusse s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas. Attirant le petit corps secoué de sanglots contre lui, il se mit à le bercer. Les mots d'une berceuse franchirent instinctivement ses lèvres.

_\- Ich will dich hüten will dich beschützen…_

* * *

Lorsque Canada, en pleurs, vint le trouver, France en fut tout bouleversé. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait le décontenancer à coup sûr, c'était de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils pleurer.

Le français n'eut qu'à prendre sa colonie dans les bras pour connaître toute l'histoire. Canada jouait gentiment avec Kumajirô quand il était tombé nez à nez avec un ours BEAUCOUP plus gros que son camarade de jeu. Aussitôt, l'enfant avait pris peur et s'était enfui à toute vitesse.

France constata donc avec soulagement qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fragile et sensible colonie sangloter comme cela. Il commença à chantonner en frottant doucement le dos tremblant de Canada.

_\- Je serai là avec toi…_

* * *

Dès le premier coup d'œil, Angleterre avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Amérique. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour réussir à tirer les vers du nez de sa colonie, le britannique avait appris que son protégé avait un coup de blues qui le poussait à dire qu'il était inférieur à tous et à tout et que "jamais il ne serait un grand pays comme Engwand". Puis il s'était mis à pleurer.

Touché, Angleterre essuya une larme qui roulait sur la petite joue d'Amérique.

_\- For one so small, you seem so strong…_

La nation britannique prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec tendresse.

_\- My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm…_

Le petit blond cala sa tête dans le cou de son tuteur, le mouillant de ses larmes.

* * *

_\- Esta fusión es irrompible… _murmura Espagne en posant son front contre celui de Romano.

Son petit serviteur avait fini par s'endormir, raison pour laquelle il ne protesta pas par un fulgurant coup de boule.

* * *

_\- Bin für dich hier, keine Angst…_

Les larmes d'Allemagne se tarissaient peu à peu. Il glissait dans le sommeil au fur et à mesure que ses tremblements cessaient... et un peu aussi grâce à Prusse qui, tout en continuant de le bercer, lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer.

_\- Denn dir gehört mein Herz..._

* * *

_\- Yes, you'll be in my heart…_

Angleterre saisit la petite main d'Amérique et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, illustrant ainsi ses propos.

* * *

_\- Desde hoy será y para siempre amor…_

Espagne embrassa tendrement le front de Romano endormi. Se redressant, il se fit la remarque que son serviteur était trop mignon et qu'en effet, il l'aimerait toujours. Et pour ne prendre aucun risque de réveiller l'enfant en se stoppant brutalement, il continua de chanter doucement.

_\- En mi corazón..._

* * *

_\- No matter what they say…_

Les paroles d'Angleterre achevèrent de calmer Amérique qui retrouva une respiration beaucoup, beaucoup plus calme. L'anglais baissa ses yeux verts sur l'enfant et constata avec tendresse qu'il s'était endormi.

* * *

_\- Tu vivras dans mon cœur…_

France frotta sa joue contre les cheveux doux et soyeux de Canada. Il en profita aussi pour humer leur parfum. Consolé et chatouillé par la barbe de trois jours de son tuteur, l'enfant rit doucement, pour le plus grand bonheur du français.

* * *

_\- Always…_

Angleterre porta Amérique assoupi jusqu'à son lit d'enfant pour l'y coucher. Il le déposa avec douceur sur le matelas aux draps défaits et le recouvrit d'une simple couverture. Il ne faisait pas froid, et la colonie avait le sommeil agité, aussi le britannique jugea inutile de la border. Puis il caressa les cheveux blonds de la nation avec tendresse et finit sa berceuse en chuchotant.

_\- Always…_

* * *

**_TOUJOURS DANS MON COEUR_**

_Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien_

_Je prends en main ton destin_

_Lorsque le danger te menacera_

_Je serai là avec toi_

_Tu es si fort et si fragile_

_Viens dans mes bras, je te ferai une île_

_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas_

_Ne pleure pas, je suis là_

_Car tu vis dans mon cœur_

_Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur_

_Dès maintenant jusqu'à la nuit des temps_

_Tu vis dans mon cœur_

_Qu'importe leur discours_

_Tu vivras dans mon cœur_

_Toujours_

_Toujours_


	5. Question-réponse

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** C'est une vidéo sur YouTube qui m'a graaaaannnnndement inspiré ce chapitre. Si vous voulez la voir (et je vous le conseille vivement même si l'anglais n'est pas votre fort), elle répond au nom de "**APH where babies come from**" de **iammathewian **:) J'étais pliée de rire après l'avoir vue n_n

Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de traduire les propos d'Angleterre u_u Et si vous ne comprenez vraiment pas, allez donc consulter le dieu G..gle ..n, Il vous donnera la version presque exacte x)

Il n'y a que des nations ici :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

En cette belle journée ensoleillée...

\- _STUPID FROG !_

\- Sale rosbif !

… France et Angleterre, comme d'habitude, se disputaient. La raison ?

\- _YOU'RE A DAMNED PERVERT ! YOU ASSHOLE !_

\- Ce sont eux qui ont demandé ! Je n'ai fait que leur répondre, bon Dieu !

\- _YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ! BLOODY HELL, THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN !_

\- Et alors ? Sous prétexte que ce sont des enfants, ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir comment on fait les bébés ?

\- _THAT'S NOT THE MATTER !_

\- Oh que si, mon lapin ! Tu es en train de me dire qu'on doit leur mentir sur des sujets aussi importants pour leur futur ?

-_ IT'S ALWAYS BETTER THAN USING A F*CKING WURST AND A F*CKING DOUGHNUT TO ILLUSTRATE YOUR F*CKING WORDS !_

Pendant que Sealand et Wy observaient la dispute, le cours d'éducation sexuelle dispensé par France relégué dans un coin de leur petite tête, dans la cantine du bâtiment de réunion des nations, Allemagne se demandait pourquoi il manquait une wurst à son panier repas tandis qu'Amérique recherchait activement son dernier donut qui avait mystérieusement disparu.


End file.
